Think's Lab - Prison Break - Hidden Torch Levers
This episode was released June 4, 2014 at 3pm. Plot The introduction shows Kevin in a jail cell, singing the blues in a funny way. Then the theme song (or intro) appears. The video then focuses on Think , checking his Noodle Soup recipe on the Think's Lab . Then he goes to where he keeps the minions, and reveals a new minion named Shamu, who he got the idea from a YouTube user, 'shamu world.' He says later he will show the viewers how to get the viewers to keep a minion in his lab. He then says he is worried about Kevin , as he has not see him, so he goes to ask Dave , who says Kevin was wrongfully imprisioned for a crime he didn't commit. Kevin was saying that he was innocent yet no one believed him, so he was taken to Minecatraz (a slight parody of Alcatraz), where they keep all the bad Minecraft criminals. Dave says to Think that he is Kevin's only hope to get out of there. So Think is on his way to Minecatraz, and along with him is Kopi . Think and Kopi arrive in Minecatraz, and Think says to the viewers that, that is Minecatraz. Think asks Kopi if she likes Minecatraz, to which she responds no and heads downstairs. He goes to the cells, and he nervously hopes of finding criminals in a cell, but he finds some of his subscribers instead! They have done no crimes and have ended up in there. Think is confused, and goes to another cell, only to find more of his subscribers there! He sees another cell and thinks in there are the real criminals, but it ends up being more of ''his subscribers! He is shocked, and wonders how they ended up there, as he sees 2 more cells with more of his subscribers! '' Think then goes downstairs to a cell, thinking the real criminals are there, but it is just more of his subscribers. He says this is crazy, and something must be up, as he checks the previous cells with his subscribers. Think then goes to a cell with PRISON RISK on it, and he finds Kevin in it! Think says to Kevin that apparently he is in prison risk, to which Kevin says "You know me..." in a laugh. Think then asks him what he did as a crime and he says "Nothing!" Think then says that it's not that he doesn't believe him, because he says all his subscribers in the cells, are pretty innocent, and something must be up. Think again asks if there is a way he can get everyone out of there, to which Kevin responds "The warden hates me" Think says he could talk to him, he should be fair. Think also says it's probably not his fault he Warden put him Kevin into jail, but Kevin says "He's EVIL!" Think is confused and says he will try a way to get everyone out of jail. Think then goes to the warden's office and tells the warden the prisoners did not commit any crimes. Then the warden denies this and says they ARE guilty, making Think go into the Evidence room. He gasps at all the treasures there but when he breaks them, they are fake! He picks them up only to discover that they are Eyes of Ender disguised as valuable blocks. He then sets off to break every single person out, including Kevin. Category:Episodes